World's canvas
by Rovarandom
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur nos chères nations dans leur vie de tous les jours, passée ou présente. Divers pairings, amitiés, tout ce qui me vient en tête ! (A l'ordre du jour : petite confrontation entre Arthur et Antonio !)
1. Capture

_Voici donc le premier drabble de mon recueil !_

_On commence donc par un FrUk, mon couple de prédilection.:D  
>Je suis intimement persuadée qu'Arthur était au moins aussi débauché que Francis à l 'époque de la piraterie !<em>

**Capture**

L'équipage britannique contempla avec un sourire moqueur le français se faire traîner par leur capitaine jusqu'à la loge de celui-ci. Ce dernier avait un sourire particulièrement effrayant, qui ne plaisait guère à France, passablement inquiet de son sort.  
>Une fois la porte claquée violemment, Arthur le lança à moitié sur son grand lit à baldaquin, fixé au mur et au plancher pour résister aux tempêtes.<br>Francis, les mains entravées par des chaînes, regarda l'anglais se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire à la fois sadique et sarcastique.  
>Il vint lentement se mettre à genoux au-dessus de sa proie à qui il saisit le menton d'une main et la nuque de l'autre pour l'approcher de son propre visage<p>

« Hm… que vais-je donc bien pouvoir te faire, mon cher Francis ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Face à ce maudit pirate, Francis se faisait décidément battre à son propre jeu, systématiquement à chacune de leurs rencontres, que le français redoutait de plus en plus à chaque fois que le temps passait…  
>Le capitaine Arthur Kirkland n'était pas le pirate le plus effrayant des sept mers pour rien. Francis était très bien placé pour le savoir.<p> 


	2. Why are you crying for ?

_Je l'avoue : au tout début, je supportais plus le UsUk que le FrUk. Cependant, maintenant je vois plus leur duo comme une bromance. Après tout, Angleterre a élevé Amérique, ça forge un lien particulier, différent de la romance. De mon point de vue en tout cas ! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce drabble !_

**Why are you crying for**

-AMERICA !

La nation surpuissante sursauta violemment et regarda d'un air perdu l'anglais fou furieux qui le toisait.  
>Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il comprit.<br>Il s'était endormi en plein milieu du meeting, qui s'était de toute évidence fini sans lui puisqu'il ne restait plus que les deux anglophones dans la salle.

-T'endormir en plein milieu du meeting que _tu _avais demandé ! Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation ?  
>-Pourquoi personne ne m'a…<br>-Ils sont tous partis, crétin ! Ils ont pas osé te réveiller ! Have you hamburgers in the brain ? You idiot ! Je…

Angleterre se tut en sentant le bras de son ancienne colonie passer derrière son dos et sa tête se coller contre son ventre. Lorsqu'il sentit les larmes d'Alfred contre sa chemise, il l'entoura de ses bras maladroitement, poussé par un vieil instinct.

-A… allons ce n'est rien… ça arrive à tout le monde… balbutia-t-il.  
>-Angleterre… souffla l'américain. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste… voir le monde comme toi… en tant qu'égal… à tes côtés…<p>

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que son ancien protégé ne parlait plus de la réunion. Quel rêve avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver à cela ?

-Dammit…

Angleterre se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la nation encore assise et essuya ses larmes du bout du pouce.

-Why are you crying for, you idiot…

_**Petit lexique pour ceux qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais :**_

_**Have you hamburgers in the brain ? : As-tu des hamburgers dans le cerveau ?**_

_**You idiot ! : Imbécile !**_

_**Dammit : Compression de « damn it », signifie globalement « merde »**_

_**Why are you crying for, you idiot... : Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, imbécile...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et si vous avez envie de voir un couple, un groupe d'amis ou autre, n'hésitez pas !**_


	3. Une acide journée

_Une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça ! J'aime tellement le Bad Touch Trio, je vais sans aucun doute écrire pas mal sur eux ! :D_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

**Une acide journée**

Ludwig se posa avec un soupir de soulagement dans son fauteuil de cuir préféré, près de sa fenêtre. Le meeting avait été épuisant, comme à chaque fois. Il en avait vraiment assez de jouer le baby-sitter avec toutes ces nations immatures… avec un hoquet d'horreur, il songea qu'à l'heure actuelle, ces dernières allaient en liberté dans sa belle capitale de Berlin.  
>D'une démarche de robot, il se releva et se dirigea vers le frigo, dont il tira une bonne bière. Une bière forte. Histoire d'oublier qu'il y avait des andouilles <em>chez lui<em>, sur _son_ territoire, et que lesdites andouilles étaient _désespérantes_.  
>Revenant dans son fauteuil il but une grande gorgée de sa bière… avant de tout recracher sur son parquet ciré.<br>Une grimace dégoûtée et un regard horrifié parurent sur son visage ordinairement de marbre.  
>Puis un fou rire visiblement contenu depuis longtemps sorti d'un placard à balai à l'autre bout de la pièce.<br>Les responsables de cette hérésie s'écroulèrent en même temps que la porte du placard, par terre, riant à en pleurer et à s'en rouler par terre.  
>Cette fois, il allait massacrer le Bad Touch Trio, dans le sang et les larmes, avant de les noyer dans sa chope de vinaigre.<p> 


	4. Deux flèches en plein cœur

_Pour inaugurer la nouvelle année, je vais vous déprimer un peu, uh uh…  
>Plus sérieusement, cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et il fallait que ça sorte.<br>Bonne année 2015 à vous tous, j'espère qu'elle vous apportera plein de trucs cools, et une bonne santé parce que quoi qu'on en dise, c'est ce qui compte le plus ! _

**Deux flèches en plein cœur **

À genoux, il suffoquait, s'étouffait dans ses larmes.  
>Il sentait son peuple mourir, il entendait leurs cris, leur désespoir. Il aurait presque pu sentir les flammes brûler sa peau, envahir ses poumons et piquer ses yeux.<br>Ses ongles raclaient le bitume, comme s'il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à cette part de lui qu'il sentait s'enfuir à jamais. Toutes ces âmes qui s'évaporaient en même temps que ses larmes.  
>Au milieu des sirènes et des hurlements, personne ne l'entendait crier de rage, de désespoir et de souffrance.<br>Puis, une autre flèche vint l'achever, droit dans son cœur. Il s'effondra au sol sous la violence de l'impact.

Le deuxième avion venait de percuter les Twin Towers.  
>Son portable sonnait sans discontinuer, mais il ne pouvait l'entendre de part ce cri qui emplissait ses oreilles. Ce cri qui était le sien.<br>Ses enfants… son peuple…  
>Le 11 septembre 2001 venait de rentrer dans l'Histoire, meurtrissant à jamais le cœur d'Alfred F. Jones.<p> 


	5. Victoire et perte

_Quelqu'un m'avait demandé un FraPru, le voici ! Bon, c'est encore un truc déprimant… c'est en accord avec le temps, je dois dire. x) Et je ne savais pas trop sur quel thème écrire, et vu que je faisais des recherches sur la guerre franco-prusse, ça s'est imposé.  
>Pour les raisons de Gilbert, elles sont nulles, hein, mais je vois pas pour quelles autres raisons il aurait fait ça à France, donc bon. xD<br>J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
><em> 

**Victoire et perte**_  
><em> 

Gilbert tendit la main vers Francis, qui eut un geste de recul. Le prussien reçut son regard plein de crainte et de dégoût comme une gifle. Le français lui tourna le dos, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ancien amant.  
>-Francis… souffla l'albinos.<br>-Ne m'approche pas… répondit presque en chuchotant le blond. Ne m'approche plus. Ne me touche plus !  
>Sa voix tremblait, et Francis s'insulta mentalement. La douleur de sa cicatrice sur son flanc droit était cuisante et récente. Tous ces morts… et cette partie de lui qu'il venait de perdre…<br>-Tu possèdes la nation… mais plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus _jamais _tu ne me possèderas moi !  
>Gilbert recula, sonné. Et partit de la maison de Francis.<br>Comment ce dernier pouvait-il le repousser ? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu… c'est le posséder pour mieux le protéger… pour qu'il soit aussi _awesome _que lui !  
>Gilbert sentit avec stupeur des larmes rouler le long de ses joues.<br>Il avait gagné. Il possédait son ancien amant. Mais il l'avait aussi perdu pour toujours.


	6. Punk is not dead

_Un petit Punk!England parce que pour moi il était comme ça dans les années punk. :3 Bon pour les vêtements, je me suis inspirée d'un ami punk à moi, j'ai regardé des images mais je savais pas trop ce qui était d'époque. _

_Je n'avais pas envie de refaire un truc triste, y'en a assez comme ça en ce moment, il faut qu'on honore la mémoire des victimes de Charlie Hebdo mais également tous les autres en faisant ce qu'ils aimaient tant et ce pour quoi ils sont morts : rire._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

-Attends Alfred, Angleterre n'est pas encore arrivé ! fit Francis, voyant que l'américain était sur le point de commencer le meeting.

-Je veux bien l'attendre encore dix minutes, mais il est déjà en retard, alors s'il n'arrive pas d'ici-là, tant pis pour lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Francis soupira. Qu'avait donc le britannique, lui qui était toujours si ponctuel ? Il espérait qu'il n'était pas malade, tout de même…

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le britannique. Francis manqua de s'étouffer.

L'anglais avait troqué sa veste de costard, sa chemise et son pantalon à bretelles pour une veste et un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes, un t-shirt noir et barbouillé d'inscriptions à la peinture blanche, d'une cravate à moitié nouée bardée d'épingles à nourrice et de badges, ainsi que des accessoires tels que des bracelets de force à pointes ou des boucles aux oreilles et des bagues argentées, et d'énormes rangers aux pieds. Il avait, en outre, une cigarette à la bouche et un immense sourire à la fois agressif et arrogant.

-Oi, fucking bastards !

Le mouvement punk venait de frapper en Angleterre…


	7. Bière et sirop d'érable

_Un de mes autres pairing chouchous !_

_Je les adore ces deux-là, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point, ils sont tellement mais tellement chou ! Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce couple, me suis toujours posé la question, mais ils vont bien ensemble alors c'est le principal ! *grosse guimauve*_

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

Matthew soupira tristement. On l'avait encore oublié. Le meeting s'était déroulé sans que quiconque lui offre la parole.  
>Cependant il n'avait pas été le seul, le frère aîné d'Allemagne avait été présent en tant que simple spectateur. Apparemment il s'ennuyait, le canadien avait entendu l'allemand intimé son frère de ne pas déranger la réunion avec ses deux meilleurs amis.<br>Mais cela n'enlevait en rien à son chagrin. Lui, il n'était pas spectateur. On l'avait juste oublié. Comme toujours.

-Oi !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, serrant un peu plus fort son ours contre lui.

Ses yeux violets rencontrèrent des prunelles d'un rouge profond. L'aîné de Ludwig le regardait en souriant largement.

-Reste pas tout seul ici, c'est pas _awesome _du tout ! Aller, je te paye une bière ! Matthew, c'est ça ?

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Matthew, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Quelqu'un s'était rappelé de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé par son prénom. Quelqu'un ne l'avait pas confondu avec son frère.

Il esquissa un petit sourire timide.

-A… avec plaisir…


	8. Gastronomie internationale

_Bon j'avoue que j'ai pas vérifié mes sources, mais mon meilleur ami est un puits de science en ce qui concerne les fun facts à propos des pays, et quand il m'a parlé de celle-ci, j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'en faire un drabble. xD_

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_PS : Je sais que je ne réponds plus aux reviews en ce moment… à vrai dire je n'ai pas trop la motivation, mais j'y répondrai quand je l'aurai à nouveau, et sachez qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir ! 3 _

-Vino bastardo ! hurla un certain italien toujours de mauvais poil.

Francis se retourna pour contempler son frère, s'avançant vers lui, visiblement très très en colère -pour changer.

-Que se passe-t-il mon petit Romano ? ~ Tu as perdu Antonio, hm ? sourit-il.

-Cazzo ! Feli s'en fiche, mais tu me la feras pas à moi ! hurla Lovino.

Francis esquiva sans mal le poing lancé par l'aîné des deux italiens, puis le regarda, surpris. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal, ni à lui, ni à Feliciano, ni même à Antonio. Alors quoi ?

-Stronzo ! Ton peuple de perverso consomme bien plus de pizza que l'Italie ! Tu vas me le payer, bastardo !


	9. Fâcheusement irrésistible

_Youhou, j'ai enfin écrit un nouveau drabble ! \o/_

_J'adore le RusAme et j'avais envie d'écrire sur leur potentielle première rencontre ! _

_Et, sincèrement, qui peut résister à la bouille adorable d'Alfred quand il était petit ? Certainement pas moi ! :3_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

-Elle est belle ton écharpe ! Je peux toucher ?

Ivan baissa les yeux sur la petite nation aux orbes bleus qui brillaient. Ses cheveux blonds avaient subi une tentative de peignage en bonne et due forme mais une mèche rebelle subsistait. En tout cas, ce gilet bien boutonné, cette chemise, ce short… ces habits étaient indéniablement la marque d'Angleterre. Ainsi était-ce lui, le jeune America ?

-S'il te paît ? demanda le petit avec une bouille adorable.

-Da, soupira le russe. Vas-y.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait oui à ce gosse… il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux couleur de ciel. Ivan ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'aurait pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit, là, tout de suite.

Le gamin toucha l'écharpe pelucheuse avec un immense sourire.

-Quand je serai un _hero_ au moins aussi fort que daddy, tu seras mon allié ! fit le petit d'un ton impérieux. Au fait, moi c'est Alfred, et toi ?

-Ivan, répondit-il en souriant malgré lui.

Fâcheusement irrésistible.


	10. Mon précieux !

Hello ! Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau drabble ! J'ai eu cette idée en checkant mon fil d'actualité sur Facebook ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. :3

Personnages : Angleterre, Espagne et Romano

Pairing sous-entendu : Spamano

Rating : K+ pour le langage de Thutur :p

* * *

><p>Un énorme vacarme se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion. Ceux qui étaient déjà présents, attendant que le meeting commence, regardèrent la porte avec inquiétude.<p>

Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un Arthur rouge de colère fonça comme une furie vers Antonio, qui sentant venir la tornade, se tapit contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait ! couina l'espagnol.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui, bastardo ? gronda Lovino, menaçant.

-Spanish bastard ! Tu OSES ouvrir un parc d'attraction sur MON plus grand succès littéraire ! Voleur ! Escroc ! Je vais te tuer ! hurla Angleterre.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :3 (j'ai enfin découvert comment faire une barre horizontale :') je suis si heureuse :') ) Pour la petite information, un parc d'attractions sur le Seigneur des Anneaux va apparemment ouvrir en Espagne, quand j'ai vu ceci, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Hetalia, ah ah. x)<em>

_A la prochaine ! o/_


End file.
